Values of Wrestling
11 Monster Core Values Motivated - Early morning runs, long intense practices and sacrificing social events and birthday cakes are just some of the things that are required of wrestlers. Staying motivated is a habit that is formulated through the repetition of a season. The transformation that takes place for many first-time wrestlers from being couch potato video game junkies to motivated contributing citizens is truly enriching. Open-Minded - Monster Wrestlers must accept all types of teammates from the new snotty-nosed 5yr old to the seasoned veteran. Tolerance and respect is developed through working side by side with the other athletes from different skill levels, team affiliation, races and socio-economic backgrounds. Never-Give-Up Attitude - Wrestlers must be physically and mentally tough. It takes great effort to keep going once you have been beaten on the mat. The resolve it takes and the challenge every wrestler faces in defeat, regardless of skill, is a journey that becomes ingrained in those who never give up. Self-Confident - Wrestling develops a special awareness that comes when you are the only one on the mat. There is no one to rely on but yourself and the tough road that you have taken to prepare for competition. Confidence is built through a process of being accountable to yourself. This self-awareness leads to success in sport and in life. Trustworthy - Trust is developed where teammates rely on one another to push through tough times. Strong bonds are developed in the wrestling community. Kids, Parents and Coaches all know the effort required and it takes a team of like-minded folks to have success in wrestling. This sense of community leads to a sense of trust that is to be envied in a detiorating culture. Educated - Our number one focus is the student. Student-Athlete is a common term we use. The understanding of a strong education is emphisized greatly with our kids. Without a strong learning background everything else is weakened. To learn is to grow. The more we grow the better citizens we become. Respect For Self and Others - Wrestling is an extremely demanding sport physically and mentally. Wrestlers develop an admiration for one another and a strong sense of respect for self. Opponents always shake hands prior to competing. At the end of the match this respect is given to opposing coaches as well. Matches often end with embraces. This is carried through to everyday life. Wrestlers are taught to respect everyone in and out of the arena. Kind - With passion and vigor, wrestlers are encouraged to internalize our Anti-Bullying message. Pride and Compassion is part of the fabric of a wrestler; Sportsmanship, respect and kindness are the result. Independent - Wrestling teaches independence. Stepping onto the mat, knowing the result is in your hands, is the purest form of self-reliance. In wrestling, you get what you earn. This lesson is invaluable as the kids continue life outside of wrestling. Develop Personal Growth - Sports are a great way to develop strong personality characteristics. Wrestling teaches lessons that will be used on and off the mat the rest of your life. Personal growth is greatly enhanced participating in such a demanding sport. Balance of mind, body and soul is an organic process that occurs with the associated values of wrestling. Strong Mind and Body - The physical effort it takes to succeed in wrestling is quickly learned the first days of in-season practice. Wrestling improves balance, strength, endurance. With an emphasis on being a student first, Monster wrestlers learn you must first have a strong mind to succeed on and off the mat. "Once you have wrestled, everything in life is easy" - Dan Gable